Manos del tiempo
by That Edgy Emo Avenger
Summary: La creación de un ser omnipotente causa tensión a la realidad misma. Un pequeño esfuerzo del mismo o una pérdida del control del mismo causarán una ruptura del velo del propio espacio tiempo. Desgraciadamente, Naruto y Sasuke deberán pagar las consecuencias.
1. Prólogo: Manos de una deidad pérfida

_**Manos del tiempo**_

_**Prólogo**_

_**Las manos de una deidad pérfida**_

~o0O0o~

* * *

El bosque entero, que una vez había gozado de flora y vida, ahora no era ni más que una burda parodia. Ahora ya no había nada allí, absolutamente ningún remanente de vida, solamente una inhóspita llanura con polvo volando por doquier, viéndose empujado por una súbita tormenta de arena mientras la noche aparecía en medio de un gris, plomizo y deprimente cielo.

Pero, había algo que se avivaba en medio de ese terreno infértil. Los chakra de los millones de ninjas que rugían con la furia de una tempestad. Se arremolinaban como una tempestad enfurecida y resaltaban en medio de la borrosa arena que volaba por todos lados. Comandados por una fuerza común, guiados por la valentía personificada en un muchacho que refulgía como una antorcha de voluntad. Ellos eran guiados por un muchacho que no tenía más de dieciséis años, cuyo fulgor era comparable con el de leyendas como el Yondaime Hokage. Uzumaki Naruto les había guiado en medio de una batalla campal, protegía a cada uno de ellos como camaradas verdaderos a pesar de que no conocía a más de la mitad, por más herido que había terminado —y probablemente arriesgándose— seguía adelante con un porte de voluntad que les daba valor. Por lo menos así fue, hasta que de pronto todas esas emociones fueron _arrebatadas _de repente.

Habían creído, muy frívolamente, que podrían triunfar, hasta que _eso que menos esperaban _había tenido lugar. Fueron testigos de cómo Uchiha Obito, el guerrillero cabecilla de toda esta guerra, destrozaba las cadenas de la mortalidad que lo ataban a su anterior humanidad, y ascendía a algo más; ante los ojos de todos ellos, él se convirtió en una deidad que no tenía rival.

Ni siquiera el primer Hokage —el hombre más fuerte en ese momento—, había podido con él. Fue entonces cuando un enorme horizonte de desesperación se cernió sobre todos los shinobi cuando el Uchiha fue moldeaba una de esas extrañas esferas negro azabache, en una lanza, blandiéndola como una autentica arma que era suficiente para devastar montañas enorme. Sin embargo, había una peste más _fastidiosa _que el mismo Uzumaki Naruto; Uchiha Obito entornó los ojos y arrugó la nariz cuando posó su mirada divina en _el traidor. _

Uchiha Sasuke retrocedió por el daño causado. Él rezongó molestado y ordenó a la estructura ósea que se reparara de inmediato. Las llamas purpureas añiladas se avivaron, y en menos de un instante, las fisuras en el esqueleto se esfumaron por arte de magia repararse mientras Naruto aterrizaba detrás de él, habiendo evadido —muy difícilmente— el último ataque de su amigo que iba dirigido al Uchiha omnipotente.

Fuera de balance, Obito tomó un momento para ponerse en balance adecuado mientras clavaba su mirada en el joven Uchiha en la lejanía. Su demoníaco cuerpo comenzó a fulgurar con un insondable poder, el mismo poder del cual irradiaba en sus ojos en sus disparejos ojos.

Cualquiera que mirara hacia el nuevo jinchûriki estaba lleno con el sentimiento de de profundo peligro.

Su cuerpo era disparejo, partiendo desde abajo en el medio. ¡Toda zona de su cuerpo gritaba _antinatural_!

El lado izquierdo de Obito era, sin embargo, un tanto... normal. Esta piel era liza y humana, si un poco color ceniza. Siendo la excepción las bijû dama que flotaban detrás de sus brazos y picos que brotaban en la parte superior e inferior de su espalda.

Su otro lado era completamente diferente...

Estaba completamente cubierto de escamas grises blancas. Esta armadura inquebrantable le revistió desde sus pies descalzos hasta la línea de sus cabellos, la evidencia de que la influencia del Jûbi no estaba completamente contenida ni siquiera por los ojos cerúleos ondulados del rinnegan.

Incluso el cabello de Obito había pasado del común negro azabache Uchiha a un sorprendente color blanco hueso, una prueba más de la bestia inmortal atrapada ahora en su interior.

En la parte posterior del Jinchûriki había un total de diez, picos largos blancos como el hueso, cinco en la parte superior justo debajo de las uniones de sus hombros, y cinco en la parte inferior a lo largo de la parte baja de espalda. Situado justo en los omóplatos descansaron el símbolo más espeluznante de una gigante magatama con círculos concéntricos en sus cabezas. Nueve diminutas magatama reposaban presididas de ella en tres filas.

Los dos muchachos se estremecieron cuando vieron los ojos del monstruo brillando con esos inauditos ojos clavándose sobre ellos.

~o0O0o~

* * *

Sasuke observó en silencio, mientras su mente le mostraba imágenes de días serenos y tranquilos con el imbécil, bueno para nada de cabellos dorados de Naruto, con el maestro que nunca era atento de Kakashi y con la inútil fanática suya que era Sakura.

Pero ahora, todo lucía tan diferente, ellos eran _fuertes_ ahora y estaban allí confrontando al hombre que rozaba la omnipotencia. Aun así, por más poderosos que se hubieran puesto ambos, Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a dejarles a _ellos_ cambiar el retorcido sistema ninja que subyugaba al mundo entero, era _su_ deber como Uchiha ser el visionario que guiara al mundo a una nueva era.

Era la última voluntad de Itachi.

Que Sasuke domara al destino por los cuernos.

Blandiendo la espada del kagutsuchi —controlando las llamas, moldeando su forma con meramente desearlo, como un artesano lo hace con la arcilla—, un enorme sable forjado por las llamas del propio amaterasu controlado de sus ojos, miró a Uchiha Obito y a Naruto a la vez, impidiendo el golpe en el muchacho de cabellos dorados puntiagudos como un sol.

—No _tú_ —murmuró. Ambos por igual, Uchiha Obito y Naruto, le miraron confundidos sin llegar a comprender perfectamente lo que quería decir con esa frase tan fría.

El viento alrededor de Sasuke cambió completamente, había comenzado a _arremeter_ contra el Uchiha omnipotente y acarreador de la bestia inmortal. Los violentos vientos huracanados tomaban las hojas y tierra, lanzándolas en alguna parte de la extensa y desolada llanura.

Con la _gracia_ de un Uchiha, Sasuke descendió la mirada. En la zona más oscura de sus pensamientos, pudo ver aquella dichosa foto que habían tomado días después de haberse convertido en un equipo. Sin embargo _alguien no encajaba allí. _Sasuke no vaciló en un instante en _erradicar _de Naruto de allí, haciendo que el fragmento cercenado de la fotografía tan atesorada por ellos desapareciera en la negritud del olvido.

Entonces el mangekyô eterno fulguró de carmesí en medio de la oscuridad sombría de los cabellos añilados de Uchiha Sasuke. _Rencor_ rebosaba en esa mirada mientras el susanô azul purpureo avivaba sus flamas de resentimiento.

—_Yo _borraré el pasado. —La enorme espada de llamas infernales _aullaron_ mientras se alzaban en medio del cielo nocturno de morado y negro.

Naruto rechinó los dientes cuando recordó que Sasuke había mencionado algo similar con el mismo tono _gélido _como una tormenta de nieve hacía tan sólo horas cuando encararon al Jûbi frente a frente. Era precisamente cuando ambos habían embestido a la criatura demoníaca con una casi indetenible combinación de viento y llamas oscuras.

_¡Los bijû siguen en el interior de esa cosa enorme también! ¡Cuando esté lo suficientemente débil, apaga esas llamas negras! ¡Yo y Kurama sacaremos a los bijû de allí!_

_¡No! _había respondido con tono imperativo. _Todo arderá tal y como está._

Naruto sentía un vacío en el estómago cuando la realidad le dio en lo más profundo del alma, pues _nada_ había cambiado entre ellos. Sasuke quería cambiar el sistema del mundo shinobi, para ello, necesitaba _inmolar_ a los bijû... aquello implicaba que pronto _iría a por_ Kurama también.

Y sólo pensar eso hacía que la visión de Naruto se _manchara_ de rojo.

~o0O0o~

* * *

Por más duras y severas que habían sido las palabras del Uchiha menor, el rostro de Uchiha Obito no había cambiado en lo más mínimo ni tampoco había reflejado menor expresión más que pura e inhumana tranquilidad; la declaración de Sasuke no le había afectado en lo más mínimo. Él estaba más allá de él, más allá que cualquier otro shinobi en toda esa vastedad de ninjas que se hallaban en la desolada región donde se libraba esta batalla pérdida y sin chiste alguno; esta conversación tenía lugar, sola y únicamente porque él la estaba _consintiendo_.

Después de todo, ¿se pararía un dios a contemplar una cucaracha? Lo que haría uno es deleitarse con su insignificancia antes de aplastarla como el insecto que es.

En ese momento, Uchiha Obito no era más un humano y ya no estaba encadenado a las limitaciones de uno. Ahora era un dios en todo el significado de la palabra. Podía percibir cada energía y forma de vida en toda la región, podía percibir las emociones de desesperación de cada shinobi que prácticamente sollozaban del pánico, podía sentir cada ser vivo desde animales, personas y hasta la propia flora. Se embelesaba con esas emociones que revelaban desesperación, temor y amargura, sabían que el final había llegado, ¡no había forma de defenderse de la cólera de aquel dios del odio y destrucción!

Todos, absolutamente cada uno de esos seres debajo de él no eran sino _viles cucarachas: _insignificantes, patéticas e irritantes cucarachas. Y por encima de todos ellos, estaba aquel joven Uchiha quien parecía pedir a gritos que él le aplastase como tal.

Como una ondulación en medio de una charca, algo cambió en Obito, ninguno de los dos muchachos podía decir si se trataba de su rostro o acaso era su postura lo que habían cambiado, pero de pronto, él lucía _más peligroso que nunca antes. _El poder que residía muy en su interior, comenzaba a hacerse notar finalmente, preparando su fuerza como el azote de un tsunami para terminar con todo en una simple, breve y corta implosión.

Como una completa desestimación de la declaración de Sasuke, el rinnegan de Obito pulsó con un poder aterrador, paralizando a cada Shinobi cerca de su rango que fuera testigo de ello. Habían millones de shinobi, miles de ellos famosos ninja en sus regiones con admirables habilidades de combate que los volvían guerreros eficientes, pero con tan sólo _experimentar _el poder de aquella deidad hecha hombre, provocó un efecto que no esperaban: todos quedaron petrificados en medio de una despiadada eficiencia.

Todo pareció congelarse de pronto. El viento fue perforado y Obito desapareció como un espectro. Hubo una tranquila, serena y callada brisa rondando por el aire, pero de pronto, ¡un _titánico_ estallido! ¡La barrera del sonido fue totalmente destrozada por la velocidad supersónica de dios! Cuando Obito asaltó, lo hizo como una deidad furiosa, con un agarre de acero y una pisada una mancha en medio de la brisa de la noche.

~o0O0o~

* * *

Materializándose con una muestra de una velocidad supersónica, Uchiha Obito apareció ante Naruto y Sasuke, y antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera reaccionar, sus manos sujetaron a los muchachos. El agarre capaz de _achatar _titanio. El cráneo de Sasuke no aguantó antes de ser _triturado. _

Cuando su mundo sucumbió ante oscuridad, supo que no había chance para ganar. Después de todo, allí llegó todo, este era el final. Lo último que supo fue que Naruto también fue arrastrado a su propio infierno personal también junto con él. Oyó el grito del padre de Naruto, Namikaze Minato, cuando las dos bombas bijû en las manos de la deidad del Uchiha —esferas capaces de demoler regiones— se dispararon.

Hubo una explosión, eso era todo lo que Sasuke sabía, después nada absoluta, su conciencia terminó desvaneciéndose completamente en el olvido y su alma sucumbida a la oscuridad eterna.

~o0O0o~

* * *

Por un largo rato, solamente se oyó el murmullo del viento, céfiros tranquilos y gentiles que levantaban nubes de polvo que se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche. Algo comenzaba a moverse, pero no estaban seguros de qué era exactamente.

Las nubes reflejaron un espectro allí, una persona que tenía sus dedos manchados con esencia carmesí. No había nadie más allí, ni chakra, ni siquiera cadáver remanente.

Naruto y Sasuke se habían _ido. _Pero Uchiha Obito no. Los vientos cambiaron de pronto, ahora estaban atemorizados y llenos de desesperación mientras los ojos de la deidad brillaban.

Miles miraban con furia impotente y tristeza. ¡Habían perdido! ¡Habían _perdido! _Y no había vuelta atrás.

El mundo tembló cuando el dios portador del rinnegan rugió en el cielo de luna llena.


	2. Azar del destino Naruto y Ryûbi

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Encuentro repentino durante el hálito del otoño†Naruto y Ryûbi  
**

1

En las eminencias, aisladas de cualquier vestigio de vida humana, los ventarrones eran comunes efectos climatológicos que acaecían en esos lugares inhóspitos y desmedidos. Concretamente, aquella alborada de otoño en aquel lugar se antojaba a un perverso invierno; el hálito gélido presidía en los picos más altos de las colinas olvidadas por las personas. Cuchicheos recorrían las fronteras, manifestaban la entidad de un ser que se manifestaría en el cielo —todo aquello sería desencadenado por el descenso de una entidad omnipotente que detendría los conflictos que se cernían sobre la región entera.

Comparativamente con aquellos augurios, hubo un destello más allá de los chubascos plomizos otoñales. Hubo un efímero bullicio y nuevamente una incómoda calma que había impuesto el silencio en el terreno contiguo a las colinas de las comarcas agrarias.

Ninguno descifró los eventos que acababan de tener lugar en los montes fronterizos a las plantaciones de arroz, muchos creyeron que había sido un fenómeno natural relacionado con las bruscas perturbaciones climatológicas que distinguían a la época de otoño. Quizá aquel chispeo equidistante en los celajes advertían una iracunda tempestad. Fueron abundantes aquéllos quienes prefirieron figurar esa viabilidad e inmediatamente reanudaron sus labores cotidianas del día a día.

Una muchacha que había dado por obstaculizada su trayecto destinado a una urbe en particular por el brusco fenómeno. Los distintos peregrinos que se ubicaban en aquel mismo lugar partiendo hacia un objetivo distinto se tomaron un momento para contemplar su espléndida complexión, su ropaje verde ornamentado y su prolongada cabellera cereza. Ella se tornó hacia donde se experimentó el bullicioso estrepito y distinguió los velos de hollín encaramándose en la enormidad de los firmamentos plomizos. Pronunció un musito de fascinación por el inaudito acontecimiento a la vez que los orbes esmeraldas se dilataban por el sentimiento de impresión; esta fue la primera vez que ella era testigo de un evento que era como una señal de las deidades que existían.

—Qué extraño. —La voz de la muchacha expresaba un hálito de ingenuidad casi infantil a pesar de que la muchacha cumpliría los diecisiete dentro de unos pocos meses. Tras disponerse a contemplar el humo que gradualmente se desvanecía en medio de los vendavales otoñales, la muchacha reemprendió su marcha.

_¡BOOM!_

Sobrevino un bombazo. Múltiples seres que conformaban la fauna de aquélla pradera advirtieron una inquietud en sus impertérritas vidas cuando una particular zona en las inmediaciones del labrado, las criaturitas —presintiendo la manifestación de una forma de vida en sus territorios— se aproximaron precavidamente, imaginando algún tipo de hostilidad de parte del forastero. Un cervatillo en particular fue el primero de todos los integrantes de la fauna del paisaje campestre en presenciar al individuo que yacía boca arriba entre la maleza.

Le olfatearon, pretendiendo descifrar si el peregrino era un ser ruin o alguien afable. Un muchacho profundamente sosegado de una cabellera dorada con un extravagante chándal anaranjado y negro. Un brusco movimiento del personaje suscitó una inusitada histeria en toda la fauna y se dispersaron consternados cuando el individuo comenzó a desplazarse, recluyéndose entre las boscosas honduras de la neblina matinal.

Naruto no podía acordarse correctamente de los acontecimientos que habían culminado con él sentado en las inmediaciones de aquél descomunal ejido. Alcanzaba a presenciar un brusco y efímero brillo, una voz seca mascullándole algo relativo a la muerte y, a continuación, aquel vasto sembrado. Él volvía esporádicamente puesto que percibía las tenues cacofonías de las avecillas que se posaban en las proximidades mirándole desconcertadas.

Aquel yermo desamparado parecía tener hasta millas de anchura, no podía alcanzar a ver ni siquiera un minúsculo rastro de vida en aquel terreno. Una espesa neblina cubriendo una gran porción del incalculable ambiente, matizando el paisaje de una tonalidad bruñida. El muchacho no podía divisar mucho debido al espesor que ostentaba el fenómeno meteorológico, y aquello le evocaba ciertas memorias del país de las olas —lugar donde había acaecido la primera misión significativa que su equipo de antaño tuvo que afrontar—. Naruto desanudó su protector de frente y lo contempló durante momentos enteros mientras el lienzo de bruma se extendía, hundiéndose en una oleada de pensamientos que se habían apoderado de su mente.

¿Dónde estaba Obito? Naruto estaba bastante seguro de que un individuo con los poderes relativos a los de una deidad no podía pasar desapercibido por nadie. Había una interrogante aún mayor, y aquella era el porqué nadie parecía afectado por los acaecimientos que acontecieron debido a la última guerra no aparentaban haber sido gatillados. Naruto no podía evitar experimentar un descomunal desasosiego por el simple hecho de que toda la vida silvestre evidenciaba que las ambiciones perversas de ambos Uchiha no habían siquiera comenzado. ¿Lo habrían parado? Por más que Naruto quería creer que sus amigos y aliados habían triunfado sobre las tropas de Akatsuki aquello era descomunalmente improbable.

Obito se había convertido en lo más próximo a una entidad omnipotente, el derrotarlo era una proeza imposible. ¿Quizá alguna técnica secreta que solamente aquellos de un rango tal como los Kage habían logrado sellar a la criatura dejando a Obito impotente contra las tropas de la alianza shinobi?

Naruto sintió una descompostura abrupta en él cuando pretendió moverse. Él contempló su abdomen por debajo de sus ropajes (que enigmáticamente habían sido remendadas) sobrellevándose el estremecimiento más grande de toda su vida. El sello que mantenía a Kurama en su interior había sido borrado, allí no había más que simplemente su ombligo. El muchacho se empalideció cuando rememoró a Obito teniendo a ambos muchachos a su merced con un enganche de titanio.

Las suposiciones bombardearon la mente del muchacho. Él intentaba ensamblar el rompecabezas que se había formado debido a la inconmensurable cantidad de misterios acerca de los acontecimientos espeluznantes que le había pasado a él…

No pudo plantearse una solución a las incertidumbres y debido a eso, sintiéndose abatido, Naruto amparó sus manos en los bolsillos y emprendió una caminata. Tranquila y silenciosa mientras el labrantío parecía tornarse incluso más descomunal de lo que aparentaba…

—Demonios…

Tardó aproximadamente dos horas antes de que Naruto se encontrase con las primeras señales de vida tras permanecer en medio de lo que había parecido una viña desolada. Marchaba en medio de la monotonía de los bosques que bordeaban un sendero que le había estado orientando durante los últimos treinta minutos, desde la lejanía comenzaba a avistar lo que parecía ser un pueblo aunque no sabía perfectamente el nombre del lugar. Quizás una vez arribado a aquel lugar, podría pedir unas cuantas indicaciones acerca de a dónde se encontraría y así planificar una ofensiva contra Uchiha Obito y tras eso, ir al encuentro de Sasuke…

Chasqueó la lengua cuando su mente volvió a evocar a sus amigos, haciendo que Naruto se sintiese aún más miserable por no haber podido ser eficaz para luchar contra Obito. La profecía a fin de cuentas había sido errónea, él no había sido el chico profetizado sino un simple fracaso más.

Tuvo una idea. Se sentó hincándose en un árbol al borde del camino y de su bolsa de armas, sacó aquella antigua fotografía donde salían él y su equipo de antaño, y su antigua y estropeada banda regulatoria. Por causa del entrenamiento con Ero-sennin durante los tres años que aguardaron por el inicio de los planes de Akatsuki, la banda (junto con las antiguas prendas de Naruto) acabó damnificadas y tuvo que reemplazarlas con las actuales; había un orificio de considerable donde ocultó la antigua fotografía y en la vetusta placa, talló un cierto mensaje que le alentaría a continuar hasta encontrar el camino hacia sus amigos nuevamente:

_No olvides el 11 de septiembre de 1993_

—Ahí está —dijo satisfecho ante su obra—, por lo menos esto me servirá para seguir adelante. No se preocupen, muchachos, pronto estaré de vuelta, ¡dattebayo!

Entonces, sucedió algo que tomó desprevenido al muchacho.

—¡KYAAAAAAAH! —Hubo un aullido de pánico que había derivado de las profundidades del las malezas, el muchacho experimentó un dilema acerca de que si debía detenerse a socorrer a la persona que suplicaba o continuar con su objetivo original. Tras el segundo, Naruto, rechinando los dientes optó por ir en ayuda de la necesitada.

La misma muchacha que se había detenido a contemplar el fenómeno climatológico ahora se había metido en un predicamento considerable. Un pequeño grupo de bárbaros forajidos —constituido con tres personajes de desemejante compostura física (un muchacho diminuto, uno rollizo quien se podría apreciar como el menos astuto del grupillo, y finalmente uno que tenía una contextura más ordinaria ignorando el horrible mostacho que ostentaba con axiomático orgullo)— la había estado hostigando desde hacía unos pocos kilómetros y la tenían arrinconada. Si bien la joven estaba protagonizando una peripecia imprevista, ella desplegaba un porte estoico ante el incuestionable atentado.

Mientras tanto, los tres malhechores bromeaban acerca de esta compostura.

—¡Ya se los he dicho, trío de rufianes! —exclamó la ingenua muchacha reclinándose a una piedra cercana—. ¡No tengo nada que pueda interesarles!

—En eso tiene razón, señorita —musitó el de en medio situando sus dedos pulgar y medio en su barbilla—; pero tiene un _par _de cosas que me llaman mucho la atención.

—¡S-si intentan hacer algo… —guió su mano a su espalda y de allí sacó una manta enroscada, blandiéndola como un sable—… usaré _esto_!

El que parecía ser el cabecilla del trío la observó desconcertado.

—¿Y qué planeas exactamente hacer con _eso_, niña?

En una acción excesivamente absurda, imaginándose que la muchacha utilizaría aquellas desgastadas mantas para huir de ellos, ella en vez lo utilizó para ocultarse de una manera certeramente evidente. Los tres forajidos contemplaban boquiabiertos y estupefactos cómo ella temblaba ¡e incluso sus extremidades inferiores eran notables bajo la manta empolvada! O esta niña los conceptuaba como auténticos _estúpidos _o ella misma era _estúpida…_

—¡Eso no te salvará, maldita mentecata! —Aprisionó la muñeca de la muchacha de cabellos cerezos y la levantó, despojándola del edredón y la observó mientras soltaba una carcajada ante los aullidos y súplicas de ésta, implorándole que le dejase ir—. ¡Cierra el pico, no te dejaré ir, de hecho, vamos a disfrutarte todo lo que podamos!

En el momento en que sus manos estaban a escasos milímetros del busto de la muchacha…

—¡Eh! —Se volvieron hacia el farfullo para toparse con un muchacho de una extravagante ropaje anaranjado y una tupida cabellera dorada—. ¡Déjenla ir trío de imbéciles ttebayo!

—¡Oye! ¿_Quién_ demonios eres? —exclamó el cabecilla de grupo.

El joven forastero sonrió anchamente.

—¡Uzumaki Naruto _dattebayo_!

—¡Jefazo! —el de estatura reducida miró al de en medio con cierta consternación.

—¡Es solamente un charlatán con aires de grandeza! ¡Vamos a llevar tu cabeza en nuestra mesa de celebración! —Los tres se desternillaron.

—¡Atrévanse, manga de imbéciles —formó un anormal símbolo que asemejaba a una cruz con ambas manos— les devolveré el golpe _mil _veces a la vez!

Los tres se arrojaron contra el muchacho.

—¿Todavía boconeando sandeces? ¡Vamos a cerrarte el pico, mocoso insolente!

—¡_Tajû – Kage bunshin no jutsu_!

Sucedió como si se tratase de magia negra. En menos de un instante, el muchacho había conseguido engendrar _miles _de replicas de sí mismo en todo el terreno; habían varios en las copas más altas de los árboles, otros debajo en el suelo delante de ellos y hasta por detrás. ¡Era casi como si éstos duplicados hubiesen emergido de la tierra!

«¡Bien! —pensó contentamente Naruto—. ¡Aún puedo hacer la replicación de sombras sin ningún inconveniente!»

—¡Jefazo! ¿Qué haremos? —el hombre rollizo y más grande del grupo miró al cabecilla genuinamente acobardado.

La muchacha observó el acontecimiento, puramente absorta.

—¡I-increíble!

Naruto sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿No van a venir? —Los tres le miraron trémulamente—. ¡Entonces _yo _iré a por ustedes, muchachos!

La muchacha se cubrió los ojos al son que los estrépitos de los puñetazos de los miles de réplicas y los aullidos de los hombres resonaron por las copas de los árboles. Cuando volvió a mirar al muchacho, los tres atacantes estaban tendidos en el suelo con sus rostros deformados por la millarada de porrazos que él les había dado y el chico se rascaba la nuca riéndose un tanto nervioso por lo sucedido.

—Je, je —él miró a la muchacha—, creo que me excedí un _poquito _con todo esto. Cómo sea, ¿estás bien, niña?

La muchacha parpadeó sobresaltada.

—¿Eh? S-sí —asintió frenéticamente—, muchas gracias, desconocido.

Con los brazos tras la nuca, Naruto sonrió radiante.

La muchacha se sosegó un poco tras el inaudito suceso.

—¿Cómo se llama, extraño?

Naruto arrugó sus labios, pestañeando desconcertadamente.

—Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto ¡es un gusto conocerte, dattebayo!

—¿Naruto? —musitó extrañada, situando su mano derecha por debajo de su barbilla—. Es un nombre un poquitín extraño… —luego volvió a mirarle radiantemente— ¡como sea! —se inclinó como señal de gratitud— es un gusto conocerte Uzumaki Naruto —se incorporó nuevamente— mi nombre es Ryûbi – mi nombre de cortesía es Gentoku.

Naruto pestañeó.

Conque Ryûbi Gentoku…

2

Tras aquel pequeño incidente, Naruto optó por seguir a Ryûbi, con la corazonada que quizás así, podría conseguir indicios para finalmente volver a casa. Durante el trayecto él miró pasmado el ambiente, era como una especie de mixtura ente el mundo que él había conocido y un mundo feudal. Aunque en su gran mayoría habían visto nada más que ciénagas de aspecto silvestre, el rubicundo muchacho había alcanzado a avistar lo que parecían enmohecidos rieles de tren que describían una ruta que curvaba hacia la derecha y luego izquierda, aunque no parecía ser que allí hubiese circulado ni siquiera un mísero tren manual.

El sol había llegado al punto más alto del firmamento, indicándole al muchacho que era mediodía aunque no hacía tanto calor debido al hálito templado del otoño.

—Así que, Ryûbi —Naruto resguardó sus manos en los bolsillos—, ¿podrías decirme a dónde ibas cuando ésos tres te atacaron?

La aludida asumió una gesticulación severa.

—Estuve viajando todo este tiempo para recuperar mi espada robada, Naruto-san.

—¿Espada?

—Sí, verás, cuando iba viajando un cierto muchacho se apareció cerca de mí; él me preguntó si podía ver mi espada y unos momentos después —ella hizo una especie de dramatización de lo que le sucedió, imitando una caída e incluso chillando un poco— ¡me tiró desde un desfiladero! tuve suerte de que hubiese una rama allí o sino no la hubiera contado…

Fue entonces que Naruto evocó a uno de los muchos cuchicheos que oyó durante todo el trayecto posterior a encontrarse con Ryûbi. Murmullos acerca de un general de una cierta armada o algo por el estilo «Sí…oí que Ryûbi Gentoku…»

—Creo que he oído algo acerca de un tal «Ryûbi Gentoku» y un ejército para algo —mencionó Naruto—, por un segundo pensé que fuiste tú.

La muchacha refunfuñó como una pequeña niña, hinchando las mejillas.

—¡Ése rufián, no solamente se está robando mi nombre sino que ahora está tratando de formar un ejército aprovechando mi nombre! ¡Es imperdonable!

—¡Te diré algo, Ryûbi! —exclamó de pronto Naruto—. ¡Voy a ayudarte con el problema del falso Ryûbi y a cambio tú me ayudas a regresar a mi hogar! ¿Está bien?

La muchacha profirió un murmullo de meditación durante unos instantes. Entonces, con sus ojos jades radiantes ella le dijo:

—¡Está bien, te ayudaré!

—¡Genial! —exclamó Naruto.

—Algo más, Naruto-san.

—¿Hm?

—Puedes llamarme Tôka.

Naruto hizo un ademán de desconcierto.

—¿Qué no tu nombre era Ryûbi?

Ahora era Ryûbi quien lucía confundida.

—¿No sabes lo que es un _mana_?

El rostro de Naruto seguía tornándose cada vez más turbada, cerrando los ojos como el rostro de un gatito.

—¿Qué es eso, ttebayo?

—Naruto-san ¿es que vienes de una tierra lejana?

Tierra lejana…

Era mejor que decir que provenía de una dimensión alternativa, por lo menos así no sería tomado por demente o algo similar…

—¡Sí, eso mismo, de una tierra —extendió los brazos largamente mientras experimentaba como un nerviosismo inusitado— _muy_ lejana!

—¡Oh, ya veo! —dijo ella, por lo menos eso sosegó al muchacho—, verás, un _mana _es el verdadero nombre, solamente los amigos más íntimos se pueden llamar así. El mío es Tôka.

Naruto pestañeó nuevamente. Había mucho que debía aprender de este mundo extraño.

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo:**

No siempre hay que ser alguien de corazón frío. Demostrar la bondad a alguien que lo necesita es lo suficiente para demostrar la bondad que reside en uno, ¡el próximo capítulo!: «Sasuke † La aldea abandonada † Benevolencia»

* * *

_**Glosario:**_

_**Tajû – Kage Bunshin no Jutsu:**_ Técnica de multiplicación masiva de cuerpos. Una variación más numerosa de la técnica Kage Bunshin. Una técnica que requiere de inmensas reservas de chakra para su correcta utilización, una vez utilizada, el usuario de antedicha técnica es capaz de crear hasta miles de réplicas de sí mismos; Uzumaki Naruto, protagonista de la serie tiende la tendencia de olvidar la diferencia fundamental entre esta variación y la técnica original llamándola de vez en cuando simplemente como «Kage Bunshin no Jutsu». Es además, la técnica predilecta de Uzumaki Naruto.

**_Dattebayo:_** Frase con la que Naruto termina varios de sus diálogos. Una traducción literal de la frase podría significar «te digo». En el doblaje latinoaméricano de la serie la frase es traducida como «de veras» mientras que en castellano es dicha como «vaya que sí».


	3. Nota importante de parte del autor

**Cambios importantes que se han dado al concepto original:**

Como notaron, hubieron conceptos que he tenido que quitar y rehacer varios aspectos. No quería una historia trillada que tuviera lo mismo que muchas otras pecan de tener, eso es específicamente los mismos clichés ilógicos referentes a Naruto.

Originalmente, este hubiese sido uno de esos cuatrillones de harems para Naruto solamente teniendo a Kurama sellado en su interior, modo bijû y etcétera. Inmediatamente, me percaté que esa idea iba a ser quemar más el, ya carbonizado, cliché por lo que desistí de ello, en pocas palabras, rehíce el primer capítulo lo que me tomó más tiempo y emparejé a Naruto con Tôka porque me pareció lo mejor (varios atributos de las personalidades de ambos podrían hacer que esta relación funcione, tomando en cuenta que ambos tiene básicamente la cabeza hueca :v). Creo que de esa manera por lo menos habré hecho algo novedoso considerando los otros fan-fiction de Naruto y Koihime†Musô de esta sección —teniendo en cuenta que una vasta mayoría son vómito literario, sin ofender a los escritores de antedichos relatos, pero es la santa realidad.

La idea de Naruto sin Kurama en su interior se me vino durante lo que podríamos decir fue una tormenta de ideas debido a que siempre él ha dependido de su chakra, por lo que quería meter al protagonista en un conflicto personal de qué haría sin su bestia con cola – la otra razón tiene que ver con que Naruto sería demasiado poderoso para cualquiera en esta historia y por lo tanto, no tendría chiste para mí. ¿Mencioné cuanto odio al típico Naruto divino? Porque _detesto _ese cliché con toda mi alma. Es como si un autor quisiera promocionar con bombo y platino que su protagonista es un obvio Gary Stu con complejo de Jesucristo y estuviese orgulloso de eso.

Algo más, esto no está basado ni en la novela visual ni en el anime. He optado por crear una especie de universo alternativo para ser más original que simplemente copiar y pegar la trama del anime y pegar a Naruto ahí. Especialmente porque si todo va tal y como lo planeo esta podría convertirse en mi creación más oscura hasta la fecha, estando parcialmente basado en un anime que solía ver de pequeño llamado «Hunter x Hunter» o «Cazador X» como se le conocía acá en Latinoamérica.

Espero que disfruten de estos dos capítulos y de los que están por venir.

—Gokussjdensetsuno45


End file.
